


Ours (Babe, I'm in the Closet)

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: A little random, Bad Puns, Childhood Memories, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Height Differences, High school Roisa, It's warm and fuzzy, Mrs. Devil, Pictures, Pregnancy, Roisa, Rose thinks she's funny, The Alvers, They are married!, They are moms!, Zoey Alver, fluffy fluff, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: "They might have had separate pasts but their lives now were intertwined by their love and their daughter, also their future daughter."





	1. Pictures of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyaa, you beautiful people who love Roisa as much as I do!
> 
> So, my first two fics were both kind of sad (I don't understand why, I'm not a sad person) so I thought I'd try to write something where they are happy, something fluffy. So, here's a fic where they are married, have a kid, have another one on the way and are generally just happy (there's a small moment that's a bit sad but otherwise it's fluffy).  
> Hope 'ya like it :)  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

‘Babeeeee,’ Luisa yelled. ‘Can you please come and help me?’

She tried to reach for the box again, standing on her tippy toes with her hands stretched way up.

‘I’m busy,’ an annoyed but approaching voice sounded from a couple rooms away. ‘Where are you?’

‘I’m in the closet.’

‘Again?’ Luisa turned around as she registered her wife’s voice coming from just a few feet away. The red-headed woman was standing on the doorstep, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses, her light grey sweater hanging loosely around her body, a pair of blue skinny jeans hugging her legs and her mouth forming into a self-satisfied grin, clearly amused with her own pun.

‘Ha-ha, very funny. Yes, I am a lesbian and I am currently standing inside of a closet but so are you. Can you help me now?’ she asked, still doing her best to grab the box from the top shelf.

‘Oh, honey. You know the stuff on the top shelves is for the tall kids,’ Rose chuckled and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s middle, pulling the woman down from the tips of her toes. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek and hugged her tight.

‘Are you discriminating me, Mrs. Alver?’ Luisa witted, covering Rose’s hands with her own to pull her closer.

‘What if I am, Mrs. Alver?’ Rose hummed, nudging her nose down Luisa’s neck. ‘For the record, I am not. You’re not short, you’re compact-sized and I find it extremely sexy.’

Rose started nibbling on her neck, running her hands from Luisa’s waist to her breasts. Luisa sighed, feeling the arousal she was so familiar with. After all these years it still felt like their first time. The only difference was that they loved each other. After five years of secrets, meeting in the shadows and keeping the knowledge of their love only to themselves, stolen kisses and broken hearts, after a few more years of fixing their mess of a love and after years on the run, they had finally had the chance to vow to each other to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do them apart…

‘You said you were busy,’ Luisa giggled as Rose turned her around to kiss her on the lips. She cupped Luisa’s face with her hands, rubbing her thumbs in a tantalizing manner.

‘Mhmhm, I’m never busy for this,’ she murmured.

‘But I am,’ Luisa laughed, pushing Rose away from her and stepping in front of the shelves again. ‘I can’t reach, please help, my tall, beautiful wife. Please, pretty please,’ she put on her best puppy-eyes and pouted. Rose sighed and grabbed the box from the shelf, kissing Luisa’s pout away before handing it to her.

‘Happy now?’ Rose looked at her wife with pretended annoyance, trying to hide an adoring smile. Luisa’s eyes lightened up and she pecked Rose on the lips one more time before heading to their living room and yelling to her on her way there.

‘Very!’

Rose gave up and grinned widely as she followed Luisa. When she got to the living room, she already found Luisa there, engaged in the box sitting in her lap.

‘Great, I give you the box and it takes my spot,’ Rose said before falling onto the couch next to Luisa. It seemed like the woman hadn’t even noticed her arrival which she usually always did. Rose wanted to change that so she slipped her hand onto Luisa’s thigh and started running it up and down. Luisa was still not showing any signs of recognition and kept digging through the papers that were coming out in piles from the cardboard box. Rose rolled her eyes and placed a tender kiss on her wife’s concentrated face.

‘Hi,’ she whispered, tilting Luisa’s face towards her. Luisa smiled and briefly kissed Rose on the lips.

‘Hey,’ she replied and turned her focus back on the contents of the box.

‘What’s all this?’ Rose asked, still running her hand over Luisa’s thigh.

Luisa felt a shiver run down her spine as she finally registered Rose’s hand pleasurably moving up and down her thigh. ‘It’s my, uhm… high school stuff, year books, old photos, condoms, you know.’

‘Why did you keep the condoms? They are not usable anymore and may I say, unnecessary,’ Rose grinned, going higher with her hand. Luisa gasped and took her sweet time before answering.

‘These are one of the first ones I bought, they have sentimental value. Now, stop distracting me,’ she reluctantly removed Rose’s hand from herself and dug more things out of the box. Rose observed as stacks of papers and books appeared onto their coffee table and soon, the box was completely empty.

‘So, you’re taking a stroll down memory lane?’ Rose asked as she picked up a photo, a teenage Luisa smiling widely with her braces and two French braids. ‘Cute,’ she added pointing at the photo.

‘Yeah, well, you know, she’s already so big and time’s flying by like a sky rocket so I thought I’d remind myself what it was like for me,’ she grabbed her year book and started flipping through the pages. ‘Wow, look at these abs!’ she gasped, her finger resting on a sixteen-year-old Luisa’s bare stomach, the girl standing on top of a pyramid of cheerleaders.

‘Am I married to a cheerleader? Oh, that’s hot,’ Rose grinned, eyeing her wife in her teens.

‘A former cheerleader,’ Luisa corrected her, moving on to the next page. ‘I can’t believe I was able to do that!’

She was pointing at her teen self, sitting in a split. When Rose noticed the photo, she grabbed the book closer and looked at it carefully.

‘Mhmhm, yes, a sixteen-year-old me would have died if she’d seen you then. You were way out of my league.’

‘Oh, please. You’re the one that’s out of everyone’s league,’ Luisa scooched closer to Rose on the couch and leaned her head on her shoulder.

‘Now, yes. But back then I was… I was the kid who had lunch alone in the corner of the cafeteria, my nose was always deep in another book I was obsessed with or bleeding uncontrollably, I had glasses and freckles. I was the very definition of a nerd. I went to prom with my brother and you know how much I hated him,’ Rose looked a little hurt as she said these words, some uncomfortable memories obviously resurfacing. Luisa intertwined her fingers with Rose’s and squeezed her hand softly.

‘I know I shouldn’t ask but do you have _any_ pictures of your childhood? You must have at least one,’ Luisa asked, knowing the answer she would get was most probably going to be negative. Rose had been an international criminal, she had erased her past in order to get rid of any of her weaknesses. It hadn’t been good enough, though – her greatest weakness was Luisa but she never wanted to lose her.

Rose turned her eyes down and looked at their fingers for a while. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rose stood up and walked into their bedroom.

‘Hey, Ro, come back. I didn’t want to… I didn’t mean it like that,’ she followed her wife, finding the red-headed woman one hand inside of their night stand drawer. She pulled an envelope out of it and shut the drawer with a soft bang.

‘Like what?’ she asked confusedly as she stood up and walked back to the couch again, taking a seat on her previous spot. ‘Oh, I’m not upset. I just realized I should have done this a long time ago.’

She patted the spot next to her on the couch, signaling Luisa to sit down. After she did that, Rose took three pictures out of the envelope and gave one to Luisa.

‘This is me when I was three, this is… or was, my mom,’ she smiled. Luisa curiously eyed the picture showing a toddler with the most adorable disobedient red curls. Her light blue eyes sparkled even in the picture, just above the cute freckled dimples. She was in the embrace of a woman with similar red locks and blue eyes, kissing the girl on her forehead.

‘She’s beautiful,’ Luisa said as she put her hand on Rose’s lower back and started running soothing circles there. ‘And you were one of the most adorable toddlers ever,’ she placed a soundly kiss on Rose’s cheek. She felt Rose get more comfortable and gain courage in telling her about her past.

‘I can’t remember much about her. I just remember this one time when we went out for ice cream. It was the best day. She usually didn’t let me have more than a scoop but for some reason that day she bought me three. I was overly excited and afterwards, sugar-pumped. We went to the beach, she showed me how to draw into the sand. She laughed so hard when I fell into the water, ruining my pretty pink dress. She picked me up, got her own dress wet and told me “My sweet little girl, now we’re both in a need for a shopping spree”.  We went to the mall and she bought me my first flannel shirt, she told me it suited me so well,’ she took a deep breath before going on. ‘The next morning, I woke up and this strange woman was standing in our kitchen. I asked her who she was and where my mom was. She told me she was going to be taking care of me now and since that moment, my name became Clara Ruvelle, suitable for the daughter of Elena di Nola.’

‘So, you never knew what happened to her? Your mom, I mean.’

‘No. I tried to find out a couple times but… the more time passed the more distant the memory of her got. I know I loved her and she loved me but now I have a family of my own, I have someone who loves me and someone whom I love. Jeez, Mrs. Alver, you’ve turned me into a sap,’ she grinned and placed a chaste kiss onto Luisa’s lips. Luisa blushed a bit and reflected the smile.

‘Can I see the others too?’

Rose sneaked her arm around Luisa’s shoulders and handed her the next one.

‘This is my high school graduation. It wasn’t that big of a deal, really. Elena didn’t even bother to show, Derek was still too young to think of doing it himself. The only person remotely close to me was Joey but he only dropped me off beforehand and picked me up afterwards. I asked one of my friends to take the picture, to remember I could always only count on myself showing up. That’s why I ran my business alone.’

Luisa knew Rose enjoyed being in charge by herself and being independent but she couldn’t help but wonder how hurt the teenage Rose had been when she hadn’t had anyone to proudly smile at as she was called to the stage at her graduation. She leaned her head onto her wife’s shoulder and kissed her hand.

Rose placed the photo on the coffee table and eyed the last one.

‘You have seen this one before but I keep a copy of it in the envelope because I love it so much, almost as much as I love you,’ she nudged Luisa’s ear with her nose before giving her a chaste kiss.

Luisa grabbed the picture from Rose’s hand and true to Rose’s word, recognized it immediately. She looked at the three faces in it, feeling indescribable warmth fill her chest and her eyes tear up a bit.

‘One of the best days of my life,’ she whispered.

‘Ah, we looked _good_ back then,’ Rose hummed, running her fingers over the smiley faces.

‘Back then? Babe, it was four years ago.’

‘Was it? Why did I think she’s already five?’ Rose gasped.

‘Because she’s tall like you,’ Luisa mumbled in response.

They admired the picture, taken on the day their daughter was born. Luisa’s face was a mess and her hair sticking all over it but she was wearing a genuinely happy smile which had made Rose reflect the same emotions. They were leaning over the small human being in Rose’s hands, gazing at their little miracle.

‘Mommy, I can’t sleep,’ as on cue, their daughter stepped into the living room, running to them on the couch. She anchored her hands around one of the cushions and pulled herself up onto the piece of furniture, snuggling up with her parents. They took her between themselves, holding her and hugging her from both sides.

‘Why can’t you sleep, sweetheart?’ Rose pulled her little girl’s dark brown curls behind her head and combed her fingers through it. ‘Did mommies wake you?’

‘No, I woke me,’ she grinned proudly.

‘It’s bedtime, bunny. Do you want me and mom to tuck you in again?’ Luisa offered.

The little girl formed a concentrated look on her face as she weighed that thought. ‘No.’

‘Well, then mama and I are going to bed and you can tuck _us_ in for a change,’ Rose looked at her daughter and winked. The little girl giggled and put her hand on Rose’s stomach.

‘Mommy, did you have a watermelon for dinner again?’ she chimed, running her hand over Rose’s round stomach. Rose and Luisa immediately looked at each other. They had talked about it in the morning, telling their little one that she would soon have a sibling. They had agreed that it had to be sooner or later, in Rose’s opinion it had been rather sooner. She was tired of telling her daughter that she had eaten a melon for each meal of the day.

Luisa took her daughter’s hand and looked in her eyes. ‘Bunny, you know how Stella and Amy are sisters, right?’

The curly haired girl nodded, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Rose really admired how when you were talking to her like you would to an adult, she behaved exactly like one, actually a toddler herself.

‘Well, right now, there’s a baby growing in mommy’s tummy. In a few more months she’s going to come out and be _your_ sister.’

The girl gasped and her eyes went wide with surprise. She jumped off the sofa and started bouncing up and down, laughing and clapping her hands.

‘ _I_ am going to be a big sister? YAY!’ she exclaimed, grabbing her mothers’ hands. They both smiled adoringly as they watched her live out her excitement.

‘But this does not mean you get to stay up late, young lady,’ Luisa picked her up and lifted her into her lap. ‘So now, little miss Zoey Evelyn Rosa Alver, I have a question for you. Do you know what’s right next to the kitchen, has a hot pink door, mountains of stuffed animals and a Barbie Dreamhouse big enough for mommy and me to move into?’

Zoey giggled and draped her arms around Luisa’s neck. She whispered into her ear. ‘I don’t know. Don’t tell mommy, she thinks I am smarterest.’

Rose couldn’t contain her laugh as Zoey said these words. ‘Come on, bunny. Let’s go to bed,’ Rose stood up and took Zoey’s hand, leading the toddler to her bed.

‘Mommy?’

‘Yes, dear?’

‘How did the baby get into your belly?’ she asked from underneath a warm blanket, Rose sitting right next to her bed on the floor. To be honest, she was stuck, she had no idea how to explain that to a four-year old. A special hug? The stork story? The tale of a magical seed?

‘I’m afraid that tale is too long to be your bedtime story,’ she smiled and brushed Zoey’s hair with her fingers. The brown hair was so similar to her wife’s, so beautifully falling onto the pillow. Luisa didn’t have any curls, though, but that’s what made Zoey _theirs_. She might have not shared Rose’s DNA but she did have her curls and her ability to focus on whatever it was she had set her mind on.

‘But if we don’t tell mama? Pretty please? With whipped cream and cherries on top? I love you, mommy,’ Zoey tried to persuade Rose, placing her tiny hand onto her mother’s cheek. She smiled exactly like Luisa did, and as Rose was about to cave, her wife came to her rescue.

‘Mommy is right, _mi hija_ ,’ Luisa stepped into the over the top pink room, holding a glass of water in her hand. ‘It’s time to close your eyes so you can go to dream land.’

‘But I want to know. Don’t you want me to be smarter?’

‘You are already too smart for your own good, sweetheart,’ Rose laughed and placed a soft kiss onto her daughter’s forehead. She started getting up, Luisa gently helping her. Being seven months pregnant was no joke.

‘Good night, Zoe.’

Luisa placed the glass onto the little girl’s nightstand and kissed her too. ‘I love you, mama.’

‘I love you too, bunny. Sweet dreams,’ Luisa whispered and they went back to the living room to put everything back into the box again.

‘She took it pretty well,’ Rose said while placing her envelope into the cardboard box too. They might have had separate pasts but their lives now were intertwined by their love and their daughter, also their future daughter.

‘You think?’ Luisa chuckled, placing the lid onto the box and walking into the closet again. She halted in front of the shelves. There seemed to be no better spot for the box than the top shelf but she couldn’t reach it herself.

‘Hon?’

‘You can’t reach again, can you?’ Luisa heard Rose enter the closet and walk to her. ‘It’s going to cost you, though.’

Luisa gazed at her wife’s face, suddenly having taken a sinister shade. Her light blue eyes sparkled mischievously and the corners of her mouth rose into a devious smile.

‘Really? You want to do business with me, _your wife_? You know how it’s going to end,’ she husked and took a step closer to Rose, feeling the woman’s hot breath on her lips.

‘That’s why I want to do it,’ Rose replied as she let her eyes flick from Luisa’s eyes to her lips. She closed the distance between them and dived into a heated kiss, shutting the closet door and pulling Luisa down onto the floor with her. It was ironically perfect – two married lesbians having sex in a closet. Luisa chuckled as she heard herself think that but let it go as soon as Rose pulled her zipper open and “claimed her pay” for being used for her height.


	2. Time Is On Our Side (Deal With the Devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering what they had been through with Luisa over the years… It was incredible they got to have this. Rose had never been an angel, she had always been pure evil, the embodiment of a devil. That was whom she had always seen herself as at least.  
> It was all so surreal that she got to have this idyllic family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet again!
> 
> So, since JtV writers broke my Roisa heart last night (what else is new) I got inspired and wrote the second chapter. They're happy and it's fluffy. Luisa wonders what they could have had if matters were different but let's face it - their story is pretty epic anyway. :)  
> I hope you like it and let me know what you thought about last night's episode. I don't actually know how to feel right now.  
> (I tried to fix some things with this...)
> 
> Love,  
> -H.  
> (PS! Thank you guys for the support, really means a lot ❤️)

‘Oh my god, I’m so glad you noticed to shut off the baby monitor. I’m also kind of offended by that,’ Luisa ran her fingers through her wife’s red wavy hair and kissed her head. She could feel Rose smile in her arms as she recovered. The woman shifted a little and pulled Luisa’s arm tighter around herself.

‘Well, you should never hear your parents’ sex noises. Besides, this was my life for a while, you know,’ Rose replied but tried to move past that particular topic as fast as she could. Neither of them enjoyed recalling their secret relationship back in the day. As good as it had been for the libido to sneak around, it was not something they had wanted. ‘But you’re really loud anyway, so it doesn’t make much of a difference.’

Luisa scoffed and ran her finger down Rose’s throat where she was the most sensitive. ‘ _I’m_ loud, huh?’

Rose nodded confidently.

‘I recall someone waking her up when she was two months old because someone couldn’t control their audio when that someone came,’ Luisa let her finger draw random shapes on Rose’s neck as she argued her case.

‘And I recall someone else doing something _very_ pleasurable with their tongue to that someone and tell that someone else not to come until that someone told that someone else to,’ Rose shivered to Luisa’s touch, igniting sparks all over her body.

Luisa turned Rose to face her and let their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

‘I can never win, can I?’ she chuckled as Rose pulled back and looked at her. Luisa tangled her fingers into her wife’s hair, cupping Rose’s face.

‘No, you really can’t,’ the woman hummed in response and grabbed the baby monitor from beside the bed. ‘But we have to listen to her now, I don’t want her screaming herself voiceless or coming here to find us like this,’ Rose laughed and placed a quick kiss on Luisa’s lips before standing up and walking to the closet.

Luisa spread her arms out on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

‘Hey, babe?’

She could hear some shuffling sounds from where her wife was.

‘Yeah?’

‘Have you ever thought how time’s not on our side?’

‘What?’ Rose popped her head out of the closet door.

‘I mean, you and I met just a night before… you know. And I was just wondering… would things have been different if we had met as teens? Like, in high school?’

Rose walked back out of the closet, wearing her long silk robe that she so stubbornly had refused to get rid of for the duration of her pregnancy. Luisa had tried to convince her that a cotton robe would have been more comfortable with all the uncomfortableness that pregnancy usually brings but Rose had stood her mark. It wasn’t that Luisa didn’t like the robe, on the contrary – she _loved_ the robe. Its smooth silk against her while they were cuddling made her feel all fuzzy and secure. In addition, Rose looked really _hot_ in it, even with her enormous bump.

Luisa hadn’t noticed her eyes trailing up her wife’s body who smirked knowingly when returning to the bed to pull Luisa into her embrace. She exhaled deeply and placed a soft kiss on Luisa’s head before starting to talk.

‘After I realized who… you were I thought about it a lot. About how we could have had something if it hadn’t been for… you know,’ Rose could feel Luisa tense up as she recalled the first few years of them. ‘I haven’t really given much thought to the scenario where we had met as teenagers, though.’

She rested her chin on Luisa’s head and closed her eyes.

They rested in their bed in silence for a while, floating in their perfect little bubble of closeness. Luisa pressed her face to the crook of Rose’s neck and inhaled her sweet perfume.

‘We would have met at Math class. You would have sat up front, because you were a nerd,’ she tenderly kissed her wife’s neck before continuing.

‘And I would have sat behind you. Not because I was a nerd but because I was almost always late to class, you know, a cheerleader team captain and all. That’s why I would have sat right behind you, there would have been no other seats left. Besides, I would have wanted to inhale this intoxicating smell to spend my time while doing algebra,’ she pressed her face stronger against Rose’s neck.

‘That is why I would have fallen behind in algebra and I would have been in a need of a tutor. Now, since I would have been sitting behind the smartest and most beautiful girl in the class, I would have asked you to help me out. You would have blushed because I still see this little nerd girl inside of you every time I tell you I love you. _I love you_ ,’ Luisa whispered the last three words and placed her lips on Rose’s, smiling adoringly to her slightly pinker cheeks.

‘We would have met at the library to study. You would have been shy and cute at first but then you would have opened up as our study session would have progressed, the studying actually having been abandoned and it would have been just you and me, talking and looking at each other. I would have not believed that someone’s eyes could be this blue,’ she stopped to run her finger across Rose’s face as she stared at her clear sapphire eyes.

‘And without us noticing it, it would have been closing time way too soon. I would have been sad to see you leave but I would not have wanted to look desperate. So, I would have come up with an excuse to see you again outside of class. You would have smiled like this,’ Luisa tickled Rose from under her throat and Rose’s mouth formed into a wide grin as she squeaked.

‘You would have said “yes” because you would have already had a huge crush on me. At my next cheerleading practice, I would have spotted a familiar redhead sitting on the bench with her eyes fixed on me. I would have smiled to you and almost fallen off the top of the pyramid because – cool girl or not – your presence would have still made me nervous. You would have giggled to my near mishap, trying to hide it with your hand. I would have run up to you as soon as my practice had ended and asked you if you wanted to get anything to eat. We would have walked to the food court and ordered food, which would have mostly been left untouched – we would have been too occupied with talking to even notice it. I would have admired your intelligence, everything you would have said would have stunned me. Eventually, I would not have been able to help myself and I would have moved to sit next to you, instead of sitting opposite of you. I would have subtly moved my legs to brush my knee against yours. You would have stopped talking when I would have done that. You would have blushed again. And when our eyes would have met in that gaze we share every time we are about to kiss, I would have taken your hand in mine,’ Luisa grabbed Rose’s hand and softly kissed it. Rose blushed again.

‘Then we would have been interrupted by some jerk who would have been throwing a ball around the food court. The moment might have been ruined but I still would have been looking at you with that gaze. You would have stuttered that it was time for you to go. I would have sent you home, occasionally letting my shoulder brush against yours. When we would have got to your doorstep, I would have hugged you goodbye. As I would have started to walk away, you would have yelled after me. I would have been surprised because you were shy. You would have hesitated for a second and then asked me if you’d see me tomorrow. I would have told you I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I would have hugged you again the next day when I saw you. We would have had lunch together. You would have told me everything about your latest debate match. I would have been too impressed to say anything so I would have stared at you, your, mhmhm, delicious lips,’ Luisa hummed. Rose had started kissing her, so Luisa’s words were a little muffled.

‘Then I wouldn’t have seen you for a couple days since you would have had a thing with your science club. I would have missed you. A lot. So, when you would have got back from the thing, I would have been too happy to describe with words. You would have tutored me again because for some inexplicable reason, your tutoring would have helped me. And then one night as we would have left the library, I would have pulled you behind a tree. We would have giggled at first. But then, we both would have turned serious and I would have kissed you under the night sky. I would have put my hands on your waist and let my lips slowly dance with yours. Our first kiss would have been chaste but it would have been followed by many deeper and rushed kisses. I would have let my tongue discover your mouth, to taste you,’ Luisa did exactly what she had been talking about, draping her arms around Rose’s neck.

‘I would have asked you to go out with me after we would have ended our making out. You would have nodded shyly and then asked me to kiss you again. We would have kissed like there would have been nothing and no one else in this world, we would have lost touch with any sense of reality. It would have just been you and me, kissing under the stars. Our first date would have been to the movies. You would have told me to pick any movie, so I would have picked a horror movie because I would have wanted you to cling to my shoulder during it. I would have got what I wanted, you would have been terrified and hiding your face in my hair. I would have kissed your fears away. We would have sat in the row in the back, of course. We would have started dating, eventually leading the both of us to lose our virginities to each other. It wouldn’t have been perfect, of course. No first time is. But we would have had sex again and again, and again… We would have had sex in my bed, in your bed, at the library, in the utility closet at school, at the props closet of the school drama club… What is it with you and me and closets? I’ve never been that closeted,’ Luisa chuckled as she traced Rose’s face with her finger.

‘We would have been so in love and so happy,’ she finished her story and rested her head on Rose’s shoulder. Rose kissed her head and sighed.

‘Sounds perfect. But you’re forgetting one thing,’ she smiled. ‘High school hierarchy. You were the captain of the cheerleader squad, I was a total nerd.’

‘I wouldn’t have cared. You’re too incredible for me to care about anyone else’s opinions. Screw them. I love _you_.’

Rose held her closer and whispered.

‘I love you too. I wish we would have had that. But I am sort of happy we didn’t. First loves never last. It would have been young love, immature and stubborn. I like ours now. We trust each other, we know each other and we are flexible in our views. We understand what the other wants or needs and we have our baby who’s the most perfect angel in the world.’

‘We could have had her that way too. It’s just that I’m not sure if we would have. I don’t know, I don’t know. What I do know is that I love you and I couldn’t be happier now,’ Luisa leaned closer to Rose and gave her a loving kiss.

‘ _Mama!_ ’ a whiny voice sounded through the speaker of the baby monitor.

Luisa sighed and got up. ‘I’ll take care of her. You stay here with the other one.’

Rose scoffed. ‘Like I have a choice.’

Luisa giggled and shuffled out of bed, grabbing her own robe on the way to the door. She pulled the hems closed a second before entering her daughter’s bedroom.

‘Hi, bunny. Why are you not sleeping?’ she crossed the room and sat on Zoey’s bed. She placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek and smiled warmly. The little girl grabbed her mom’s hand and pressed it stronger against her skin.

‘Mama, when the baby comes, will you love her?’ Zoey looked at her mother with wide brown eyes.

‘Of course, we will,’ Luisa replied with a soft smile.

‘Will you still love me?’ the girl asked with a worried pout. Luisa’s smile widened and she leaned closer to her daughter’s face.

‘We will still love you very, very much, sweetheart,’ she placed a kiss on Zoey’s forehead. ‘But I will love you even more if you close your eyes now.’

‘One more question!’ she pleaded, making her puppy-eyes. Luisa regretted teaching her how to do it, Zoey was so much better at it than she ever had been.

‘Okay, one more question,’ she sighed and looked at her daughter expectantly. The little girl shrieked and sat up a bit before forming a serious look on her face – so similar to Rose’s focused manner – and asking her question.

‘How does the baby get out of mommy’s tummy? Is that what mommy has a belly button for? Is she going to push it and then the baby comes out?’ her little brown eyes sparkled with curiosity as she let out her thoughts. Luisa chuckled.

‘No, bunny. The baby is not going to come out of mommy when you press her belly button. But mommy will laugh if you do it. Do you want to go and try? I think mommy is still awake,’ she winked at the giggling toddler and gathered her up in her arms before even hearing the girl’s excitement-filled “yes”. They walked to Luisa’s and Rose’s bedroom to find Rose reading a book in bed. When she noticed her family entering, she put the book on the night stand and placed her glasses on top.

‘Hello,’ she greeted the two brunettes. Zoey giggled happily and Luisa put her down on their bed. The little girl crawled to Rose and looked at her with big brown eyes.

‘Mommy, can I see your tummy?’

Rose looked at her daughter in surprise. Her mouth fell a little open before forming into a gentle smile.

‘Sure, sweetheart,’ she parted the hems of her robe from over her bump and turned her face to her wife’s, trying to figure out what was going on. Luisa just grinned and took a seat next to her. Zoey softly poked Rose’s belly button and was answered with a shriek from her mother. Luisa laughed too, admiring two – or three, to be exact – of her favorite people in the world.

‘Mama, you were right. Baby didn’t come out,’ Zoey pouted. ‘But mommy laughed!’

Luisa hugged them both. ‘I told you she would.’

‘Oh, so this was a planned assault against an unfortunately ticklish mommy, huh?’ Rose shifted to look at Luisa who was triumphantly grinning in her face. She nodded and pecked her on the lips.

‘I want a kiss too!’ the little toddler pressed between them chimed. They both placed a soundly kiss on Zoey’s either cheek, pressing her together even more.

‘Zoe, honey,’ Luisa started. ‘Now really _is_ time for bed. Come on, say good night to mommy.’

She picked her daughter back up in her arms, the girl’s arms locked around Rose’s neck.

‘Good night, mommy,’ Zoey said, her dimples making it really hard for Rose to let her wife take her to bed. Rose looked at the toddler with so much love, Luisa thought it to be impossible. It wasn’t like the love Rose reserved for her, there wasn’t a fire of passion hiding between her clear blue eyes when she was looking at her. There was an infinite warmth radiating from that gaze which Luisa never believed she would get to see in her wife.

‘Sweet dreams, darling,’ Rose gently placed her daughter’s arms on Luisa’s shoulders. She could already see the girl’s eyes start falling closed as Luisa carried her out of their bedroom. It was all so surreal that she got to have this idyllic family life. Considering what they had been through with Luisa over the years… It was incredible they got to have this. Rose had never been an angel, she had always been pure evil, the embodiment of a devil. That was whom she had always seen herself as at least. She had told that Luisa once. She had only laughed in response and kissed her. _So, that means I am about to make a deal with the devil_ , she had said before getting down on her knee and proposing. Afterwards, Luisa had liked to joke that she was about to become Mrs. Devil. That saying had either been followed by Rose playfully kicking her or by both of them losing their clothes and flinging to each other.

‘She dozed off as soon as her head hit the pillow,’ Luisa said as she got back, rubbing her hands together with some lotion. She went to the closet and returned in a wine-red night gown ending just below her knees. She walked to the light switch and shut the lights, heading to the bed and cuddling up with her pregnant wife. They lay in silence for a while, not falling asleep yet.

Luisa could sense Rose swallowing hard before starting to talk.

‘Do you ever regret it?’ her voice was a little sad in the dark room.

‘What?’ Luisa asked softly, confused about Rose’s worry.

‘Forgiving me.’

Luisa looked at her. ‘Which time?’ she witted, pulling Rose closer to herself.

‘You know which time I’m talking about.’

Luisa’s eyes got a little sad as she recalled the time of her life she so wished she hadn’t had.

‘Don’t ever think that I regret you. I regret wanting to distance myself from you, I regret trying not to love you. I was a fool for hiding from you. My life wouldn’t be worth anything if it weren’t for you, Rose.’

She let her fingers brush a stray strand of red hair off her wife’s face, admiring every inch of it.

‘Thank you. Thank you for loving me and for the spectacular life you have given me,’ Rose whispered, leaning closer to Luisa. ‘I love you.’

She leaned in for a fragile kiss, waking every nerve in both of their bodies. Suddenly, time was not important. It didn’t matter when they had met, where they had been, who they had been. What mattered was that they were together now, where they were now and whom they had become.

When they finally broke the kiss, Luisa supported her head against Rose’s and placed her hand on Rose’s round stomach where their future was blooming in. ‘I love you too.’


End file.
